


Chamomile

by Barckas95



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22121710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barckas95/pseuds/Barckas95
Summary: About how Jacob was "loved" by the entire barracks. And in general, what led him to such a life.Alternative look. Wild AUCAUTION - very cruel, rape, gang rape.It may be difficult for you to read it morally.
Kudos: 1





	Chamomile

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY BAD ENGLISH

**Dash**

Last straw. It is necessary to save their loved ones, and their loved ones. Otherwise, it will be too late. Gasoline. Open the doors and let the animals go; they are not guilty of anything; they must live. Arson. Pillar of fire. Animals that scattered around. House. Ax, last straw. Scream. If not you, then the other will not. Only you can save your family. Blood, no more face of that freak. Relatives hid away, they are safe. Siren howl. Blue lights. Police cars. Handcuffs. Orestes. Native in another car. They are saved, saved at the cost of your freedom. Court. Sentence. A family that is separated. Colony for minors. Pain.

**Point**

Colony for minors. Wild youngsters. Own laws. He's too shy and timid to fit into their groupings. Too closed to strangers. Incomprehensible customs. Aggression of the crowd. Laughter. Mockery. Not all is lost yet. Soap dropped in the shower. Naivety. Raised the unclean, lowered. Naivety generated by ignorance. The whistle of the brutal crowd. The naked bodies that surrounded him. Scream. His scream. Hand in the mouth. Gang rape. Loss of virginity, but not innocence. The stigma of the lower caste. Shameful tattoo. Years of humiliation. End of term in prison. Fast freedom. Cruel fate, only two choices. Army. Hot spot.

**Paragraph**

Everything was going well. Relative to. It remains only to go to service, and return ... to their relatives. Still endure.

Barracks. He is new. Well-established society. The main thing is this time hold on. Do not be dishonored.

Shameful tattoo.

There are a lot of them. They surrounded him.

\- So you have a Yashka-camomile? Will you be our girl who will serve us?

\- Pretty. Feet from the ears, what you need. Surely, and the ass is elastic.

\- Well then, guys? Satisfy this red-haired long-legged beauty?

He resists. He beats his hands, but they hold him. They wrung their hands and laid them on their backs. Two hold him on the side, one head.

Jacob breaks out, trying to scream - but his mouth is shut up with a hand. Tore off his pants. His legs were spread apart.

\- Oh, these are the legs! And between the legs is a red fluff. Hah

He throws his legs over his shoulders. They are really, very long. He takes out his cock, spits on his ass. He spits well, a lot of saliva - he spits. The first began to push his cock into it.

Jacob twitches when he takes it. Fuck rough and he screams.

He ends up in it.

\- Big red bitch wants more! Watch how she screams.

The second is on its way. Rough, lifts up his shirt to Jacob, and bites his chest. He pushes his cock into it, and begins to fuck, biting for the nipple.

Jacob screams through his hand, squeezing his mouth. Very painful.

Again they finish him.

The third is gentle with him. Gently enters him, kissing his dry lips. Long fucks, kissing his bare stomach. Jacob groans. When this one ended up in him, he cried out.

\- And the redhead definitely likes being loved in the ass.See for yourself how to moan.

A small puddle of sperm is already beginning to spread under Jacob. He is held tight.

The fourth quickly fucked him in the anus, and quickly finished without taking it out.

Only the fourth. And there are twenty of them. Jacob went limp, stopped resisting. Everyone noticed it.

-You won't rock the boat anymore, sweet?

Jacob nods. No strength. Anus bursting. It hurts him. They stopped holding him.

\- Be nice, Jake. Do you hope you understand that we just want to share our love with you?

The fifth grabbed his hair, and set it to cancer. He tore it off very painfully, Jacob screamed, but covered his mouth with his hand.

Again they finished him.

Sperm flowed from Jacob's anus. A lot of sperm. And tears flowed from his eyes.

\- Guys, why are you offending a camomile? Crying, poor thing .

Everyone agreed. Sixth. Seventh. Again laid on the back. A member was plugged into the mouth. Behind, again throwing himself back on the shoulders of his legs, another co-worker entered. Hammer on both sides. Jacob cries, doing a blowjob.

They finished him in the throat, and the anus. Again.

\- Let them swallow. Eat just, unlike us.

Everyone laughed.

Too rot.

Eighth. Again put cancer. Again entered it. Front, forced to do blowjob, looking in the eye.

The eyes are red and tearful. Tears flow and flow. All thighs, legs wet with sperm. He was sweating. Very hot. Was thirsty.

Again finished, without taking out.

\- P-please... please... water…- Jacob begged.

\- Oh, the chamomile ached. Well, you brought the daisy with your love, guys. Give water?

Everyone agreed. They gave a short break, got drunk from the bottle.

Jacob eagerly swallows water. I drank a whole bottle.

Again foreplay. He is stroking his hair, stomach, legs... stroking his groin, tugging at his ginger fluff that he had there. Stroking the nipples. Someone has already brought a flower.

A flower was woven into his hair. Laughter. Moral bullying.

One more. Ninth. Cancer again. Bites his neck. Cums.

Two. Tenth, eleventh. One from below, one from above. Two members in one hole. Jacob screams. But, quickly shuts his mouth with his hand.

He has not resisted for a long time. Went limp.

Pushes back and forth. Again, the seed was poured into it. Two at once.

Jacob's hands are shaking. He served only half. Semen flows from the butt. It’s in the intestines, in the throat. She is everywhere. It is densely packed with it. The stomach was swollen in the lower part.

Jacob is breathing very hard.

Let's go in the second round.

Twelfth. Everything in the back is torn. Blood is pouring.

Thirteenth, and another in front. The corners of the lips tore. Blood, now also on the face.

Fourteenth - he was very rude to him, and even broke his rib.

The fifteenth brought Jacob to a **_coma_**. But this seemed to him, and to all others, not enough.

No one stopped. They were not at all embarrassed by the fact that he showed no signs. And just lying around unconscious. They were not embarrassed that he did not respond to slaps, blows, did not react to anything at all.

Sixteenth, seventeenth, eighteenth, nineteenth, twentieth - they took him directly in a coma. Take turns. And after a stormy night, they just threw him in a bunk under a blanket.

In the morning, when the recruit did not get up with the rest of the soldiers, and ignored the screams and slaps in the face, they sounded the alarm.

**Afterword**

Six months in a hospital bed in a coma, a few more months of recovery. Until his insurance is over. Diagnosed with PTSD, complete unsuitability for military service due to a broken psyche and bodily injury.

And then again a black streak - life on the street. Creepy scars from strolling life without a home. That bastard that tried to douse the tramp with acid, but only touched his hands. And only then, salvation. Relatives are nearby again.

But this time, Jacob held on. Now he knew what to do. Invented exploits that never happened. An invented friend who was perhaps only in his imagination. A fictional heroic but terrible story. Now he is strong, he has power. A lot of power in this county. For people - he is the scourge of God. And yet, he has a lot, a lot of accumulated anger and hatred for the whole world. He was a weak, stupid, naive boy, but now everything has changed.

Now it was his turn to humiliate and slice the weak.


End file.
